Choi Soo Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Soo Young *'Nombre:' 최수영 / Choi Soo Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y Compositora *'Apodos:' Shikshin (Food Goddess), Summer, Syoong, NaSoo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongdam-dong, Seùl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana mayor (Choi Soo Jin) *'Relación sentimental:' Jung Kyung Ho *'Agencia:' SARAM Entertainment Dramas *Call It Like You See It (OCN, 2020) *So I Married An Anti-Fan (SBS, 2019) *Man in the Kitchen (MBC, 2017) *A Person You Could Know (jTBC/Naver TV, 2017) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Perfect Sense (KBS2TV, 2016) *My Spring Day (MBC, 2014) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN 2013) *The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) ''Cameo *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) Cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Wind Flower'' tema para My Spring Day (2014) *''Please! '' tema para Working Mom (2008) junto a Yuri Películas *Memories of a Dead End (2019) *A Little Princess (2019) *Girl Cops (2019) *The Poem, My Old Mother (2019) Narradora *I AM (2012) *Hello Schoolgirl (2008) Temas para Animes *''I Am (Korean Ver.)'' tema para Inuyasha (2005) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2018) Ep.431-432 *Born 1990 Choi Sooyoung (Dingo Studio, 2018) *Style to follow (SBS, 2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea 9 (S9 Ep1, 2017) *Golden tambourine (Ep 2, 2016) *Mickey Mouse Club (2015, junto con YoonA) *2015 Korea Drama Awards (2015) *Shin Dongyup’s (SBS,2010.03.14, Ep. 300) *Midnight TV Entertainment (SBS, 2012-2014) *Shinhwa Broadcast (Ep 47/48, 2013) *Discovery of Trends (2013.02.01) *Quiz on Korea (KBS1, 2012) *Dalgona (2011.09.12, Ep. 17, junto a Hyoyeon & Yuri) *We Got Married Season 2 (Ep 45, 52, 69, 2010) *Invincible Youth (Ep 22/23, 2010) *Night Star (Ep. 3, junto a Sunny, Hyo Yeon & Jessica (2010.06.06)) *Introducing A Star’s Friend (2009.02.07) *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *We Got Married (MBC, 2009) *Fantastic Duo’ (with Kim Jae Dong) (MBC, 2009) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Programas de Radio *Reckless Radio (2007-2008) *M.Net Hello Chat! (2005) Discografía Digital Single Videos Musicales *Tiffany Young - Teach You (2018) Anuncios *VIEU (2018) *Cadillac (2017) *SK-II (2017) *Double M (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (junto a Seohyun) (2013) *Llang (2012) *Dior Snow (junto a Jessica, Yuri, Sunny, Hyoyeon y Tiffany) (2011) *Biotherm (junto a Tiffany y Yuri) (2010) *Banana Milk and Post Granola Cereal (2009) *Anycall (2004) *Skoolooks Uniform (junto a Jang Keun Suk y Yoo Ah In) (2004) *Samsung Anycall Haptic (Chubbygang Clothing Line) (2003) Colaboraciones *James Lee - Let's Get Away (Feat. Soo Young) (Acoustic Ver.) (2018) *The First Memories (Neomaneul Neuggimyeon) (feat Tiffany) (14-Mayo-2009) Composiciones (Letra) *Choi Soo Young - Winter Breath (2018) *Girls' Generation - Sailing (2016) *Tiffany - What Do I Do (2016) *Girls' Generation - Baby Maybe (junto a Yuri, Seo Hyun) (2013) *Girls' Generation - How Great is Your Love (2011) Reconocimientos *'2019 15th Jecheon International Music & Film Festival:' Discovery of the Year (Memories of a Dead End) *'2017 Instagram Korea Awards:' Accounts with the most-watched Instagram Stories *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia en Actrices (My Spring Day) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries (My Spring Day) *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards:' Best K-Style Award *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' New Rookie Award (Categoria MC) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Girls' Generation **'Posición:' Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista. *'Ex-Grupo J-Pop:' Route 0 (2002-2003) *'Educación:' **Instituto para chicas Jungshin **Universidad Chung-Ang Departamento de Teatro y Cine (Graduada) *'Fanclub: '''Sooyoungsters *'Especialidad:' Bailar jazz *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna) y Japonés (Fluído), Inglés (Pre-Intermedio) *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y navegar por internet *'Religión:' Cristiana *Aprobó una audición abierta de SM Enterteinment que buscaba integrantes para The Grace y debutó en 2002 en el momento de la Copa del Mundo Korea-Japón en un proyecto de dúo llamado "Route 0" junto a Malina Takahashi sacando un total de 3 sencillos. Sin embargo hizo su debut oficial en 2007 junto a Girls' Generation. *Durante su época de Trainee cantó el opening oficial de Inuyasha "I Am" en la versión coreana. *Fue la integrante número cinco en entrar en SNSD. Es la más alta del grupo *En 2012 debutó como actriz con el dorama "The 3rd Hospital" donde interpretó a Lee Ui Jin, una chica enferma. Su hermana mayor que actuó también en el drama con el personaje de mismo nombre. *El domingo 28 de agosto de 2011, mientras se dirigía en coche con su hermana hacia un evento de caridad en un hospital infantil, colisiono con un motorista que circulaba en sentido contrario. Este accidente hizo que Sooyoung tuviera una fractura de coxis y tuvo que olvidar su agenda, no pudiendo asistir al concierto de "SMTOWN LIVE in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION" ni al concierto de las Girls´ Generation por Taiwan en su gira de 2011. *En 2013 interpretó a Kong Min Young, una divertida joven con un gran espíritu luchador, en el dorama "Dating Agency Cyrano". *Su agencia SM Entertainment confirmó con respecto a su relación con el actor Jung Kyung Ho: "Los dos se hicieron pareja desde Septiembre de 2012 después de tener una relación de amigos". *Para su cumpleaños 26 los fans hicieron un reto para poder llegar a los 200, 000, 000 en la canción ''Gee como un regalo para ella. *Se graduó de la Universidad Chung-Ang en febrero del 2016 junto con su compañera de Girls' Generation Kwon Yu Ri y la actriz Park Shin Hye. *La letra de la canción 'Sailing (0805)' '''fue compuesta originalmente en ingles por la compositora y solista Sophiya, luego Sooyoung la adapto al coreano y fue lanzada oficialmente. *Es embajadora internacional de UNICEF junto con Choi Siwon de Super Junior *Le encanta ver películas y navegar por internet. *Odia pasar miedo. Tampoco le gustan las películas de terror ni los programas del mismo género. *No es muy buena en los deportes, suele ser floja, dicho por ella misma. *Sunny y Taeyeon a veces se burlan de ella por ser alta. Sooyoung dijo que quisiera ser más bajita para caber en el brazo de un hombre. *Tiffany dijo que su interés por la cultura japonesa es gracias a Sooyoung, ya que ella la influenció. *Es Cristiana y cada noche antes de acostarse reza. Para ella Dios es muy importante en su vida. *Le gusta Will Smith, incluso lo considera su tipo. *Se la comparó con la actriz japonesa Aibu Saki por su parecido físico. *El padre de Sooyoung tiene una enfermedad incurable en los ojos llamada "retinitis pigmentosa", lo que le genera una mala visión. *Ella y Yoona son las que mas comen en el grupo, pero más come Sooyoung, por eso la apodaron como Diosa de la Comida (Shikshin). *Fue invitada en el programa de "Invincible Youth" junto a Sunny y Yuri. *Sabe bailar jazz y algunos bailes de salón. *Las miembros están de acuerdo en que su rostro sin maquillaje es igual de bonito que con maquillaje. *Ha participado en algunos programas de radio como "DMB ChunBangJiChuk Radio" junto a Sungmin de Super Junior y en algunos programas de televisión como "Fantastic Duo" o "Midnight TV Entertainment". *En el programa “Ask Us Anything” de JTBC explicó que se irrita fácilmente por razones irrelevantes: "Cuando vivíamos en Japón, Seohyun comía su tofu como una ardilla ¡Fue un momento irritante para mi!. Todas las razones son ridículas y lindas. Por ejemplo, a veces, cuando Hyoyeon está en el medio del escenario, ella se pega en mi cara. Sunny hace lindas expresiones cuando habla. Tiffany tiene una obsesión con el rosa y el lazo que usa en la ropa es uno que trajo de su propia casa, cuando Hyoyeon se contornea mucho la nariz o cuando YoonA se jacta de haber perdido peso o por qué Taeyeon es tan blanca y yo no”. *El 09 de octubre de 2017, SM Entertainment anuncio la salida de SooYoung de la agencia, pero sus actividades con el grupo aun estan en discución: “Los miembros tampoco tienen pensamientos de disolución en lo absoluto. Simplemente, hay contratos de algunas integrantes que han terminado, se tomará una decisión cuidadosa después de discutir con las chicas la dirección de las futuras actividades de Girls’ Generation”. *El 10 de noviembre de 2017, '''Echo Global Group anunció la noticia y dio la bienvenida a Soo Young a la agencia. Además, Echo Global Group dijo que apoyarán las actividades de Soo Young como actriz y cantante, y que si las condiciones lo permiten, también apoyarán sus actividades como miembro de Girls’ Generation. *El 3 de diciembre de 2018 Su agencia, Echo Global Group, confirmó que Sooyoung Realizará su debut como solista, e indicó que aunque actualmente no tienen una fecha de lanzamiento en este momento, pueden confirmar que será en algún momento de este mes. *El 30 de abril de 2019, Fue reportado que Sooyoung formará parte de la agencia SARAM Entertainment (Echo Global & SARAM tendrían un acuerdo verbal y estarían trabajando la transición). SARAM indicó: "No terminó el contrato de Sooyoung con Echo, es verdad que estamos en conversaciones pero aún no fue firmado nada" *El 06 de mayo de 2019, Echo global group acaba de sacar un comunicado en la última publicación de IG diciendo que el contrato con Choi Sooyoung expiró, y le desean toda la suerte en sus futuros proyectos. *El 07 de mayo de 2019, La agencia Saram Entertainment confirmó hoy oficialmente en su página web a Sooyoung como parte de sus artistas! �� Sooyoung dijo: "Estoy emocionada de estar con la amable y confiable Saram Ent. Me gustaría estar en muchos proyectos con mensajes significativos. Trabajaré duro para ser una actriz que pueda transmitir esos mensajes así como la fuerza de los personajes". Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Snapchat: sooyoungchoi210 *Canal de YouTube Galería Soo_young_(2).jpg Sooyoung-1990-p1.jpg Videografía M V 수영 (SOOYOUNG) 겨울숨 (WINTER BREATH)| Winter Breath Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018 Categoría:Saram Entertainment